


don't think twice

by divineyoungho



Series: we gaze upon the same stars (fantasy au) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hypnotism, Kinda Erotic, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, They almost have sex, i guess?, i'll keep this short, i'm bad at tags kek, lucas is a cock-block, pt 2 uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineyoungho/pseuds/divineyoungho
Summary: "you never mentioned anything about being a vampire." johnny slurred, listening to the other's sly chuckle as he pressed his cold fingers to johnny's neck. he got chills as he leaned towards his ear, using a free hand to guide johnny's hand underneath his shirt. "i didn't think i needed to..and i certainly don't need to now. do i?" and something, something about his wickedly addictive scent of wine and those alluring, dazzling eyes, made johnny feel nothing but his fingertips across his skin.





	don't think twice

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify, every chapter will have a different story unless stated otherwise in the notes!! johnny is still a human in this, but this is just for reference for future chapters!

"how long have you been alive, xuxi?" taeyong asked, his lips curling into a tight smirk as he gazed up at the man beside him. yukhei sighed, defeated. if he were in his actual werewolf form at the moment, his ears would have lowered in shame. "s-since 1999," he sputtered out as taeyong leaned against a tree, one of many that reside in the small forest. "and how long have i been alive?" yukhei swallowed, falling weak to those evil, wide (and admittedly adorable) eyes. taeyong wasn't his boss, but he'd been doing his bidding ever since he was twelve. since he appeared in the small forests where he'd strayed away on a school field trip. since he'd led yukhei towards him and chanted a few words into his ear. ever since then, he was kept up at night with the voice of the man repeating in his head for hours. (although he never saw him again until he was sixteen, him appearing in his room and talking to him about the world of magical creatures and why he was growing leg hair so rapidly.)

"since..since 1829?" yukhei guessed, tilting his head. yeah, he forgot. taeyong had told him only once before, and lucas had forgotten every single time. only because it never came up in conversation. until now. "aw, come on. do i look that old?" the shorter (but definitely older) male pouted at yukhei, giving him a look that always made yukhei feel weird in his chest. taeyong was like an older brother to him, but he'd be lying if yukhei said he wasn't attractive. that's what vampires do however, it's their job to look attractive and seduce their way into things.

"xuxi..i'm not that young. i've been alive for twenty-five thousand years." he chuckled, hands running through his deep red hair. "i expect you to remember next time." taeyong hummed, and yukhei nodded. "and this only proves my point. i don't want you to question what i do, because i know what i'm doing. i've been on this earth longer than you, so i know my way around." yukhei jutted his bottom lip out, nodding. he felt bad for questioning taeyong's reasoning now, because he was just curious to why he wanted one human so badly. taeyong used his ice cold hands to cup yukhei's face. he jumped at the contact. "aw, xuxi..don't be so down. i'm not upset." yukhei nodded uncomfortably. truth be told, taeyong just scared him sometimes.

"last time i saw that human, he was walking around near that little gas station near the forest. and that's pretty close to where i live, you know?" yukhei only nods. he only ever comes to the forest when he's in his real-life fursuit, or when taeyong wants him to. he's here quite often, but he simply lives in an apartment building nearby. "uh-huh." taeyong fixed the cuffs of his button-up shirt, leaning on the trunk of the tree closest (but not too close) to the sidewalk. it's hot. "i want to see him again." taeyong pouted. yukhei simply stood out on the sidewalk, where the sun beamed down.

it's not that taeyong would die from the sun, but it would hurt his skin if he stood there for too long.

"it'll take a while for him to come by again. last time he came at around ten o'clock." taeyong pouted again, crossing his arms. "ten o'clock it'll be, then. i have plans for him." taeyong's facial expression changed to one of mischief, and something else. yukhei stared at him, to which he stared back. they stood like this for a minute or two, just staring at each other. "..are you going to have sex with him?" yukhei spoke quietly, as if it were a secret. which it could be. taeyong quirked his eyebrow with a smirk.

"i mean..i wouldn't mind. it'd be fun, to have intercourse with a mortal." taeyong fantasized, his eyes drifting upwards. "i mean, he is quite an attractive guy..especially for a mortal. you saw how broad his shoulders were, right?" yukhei nodded, even though he knew taeyong's shoulders were broader. "he'd be a nice time.." taeyong was obviously lost in thought, oblivious to the way yukhei stared at him. "oh..that'd feel really nice. just..the way he'd touch, and his lips on my skin, mortals are naturally warm.." taeyong's face turned into a look of lust, eyes narrowing as he stared into space. yukhei had never really seen him do that before.

"h..hyung.." yukhei's own face was red now, holding the back of his neck. "d-do you want anything from the gas station?"

-

days had passed by, and taeyong was getting impatient. he hadn't seen any sign of the man from the gas station and taeyong had gone into a stage of deep thinking. not only from what he was going to do with him, but if he should really bed the guy. because as hard as it is to believe, taeyong's first plan wasn't to have sex with him. he was just going to seduce him and drink his blood, but lucas gave him a good suggestion. as of now, he'd been sitting in his friend's garden, illuminated by crystals and some lights strung about the trees.

"i was originally just going to look all sexy and feed on him, you know, but the kid was like 'oh, are you gonna have sex with him' and it got me thinking. now i haven't seen him in days and i don't even know if i'll be able to do either." jungwoo nodded and listened to the man, who watered the strange plant that always used to twist around taeyong's wrist. jungwoo was a witch, and he likes to test his concoctions on the plants in his garden. as a hobby.

taeyong sat on the grass and rested his cheek on his hand, pouting. jungwoo shrugged, looking at him as his roses nuzzled against his arm. "maybe you should give him the sex talk. he seems pretty hormonal. he's only like, nineteen, isn't he?" taeyong grimaced at jungwoo, laying on his side. jungwoo's garden had surprisingly soft grass, he thought. taeyong was only a bit older than jungwoo (if we're talking human years), him being only twenty. but they bonded together over some homemade narcotics when they were younger and they've been close ever since.

"how about you be in charge of that. i don't want to tell this kid about all these different kinds of species and how they have sex, blahblahblah." jungwoo breathed a laugh, placing down the watering can he'd been using to water his weird-ass plants. "you don't have to tell him about all of them. just the ones that are most common around here. and plus, what makes you think he'd want to have sex with something other than a human? he was raised as one, anyway." jungwoo shot taeyong a knowing look, smiling. jungwoo really does know, he's been around since lucas was young too.

"i think we got sidetracked," taeyong spoke after he got tired of looking at jungwoo's dumb grin. "my reason for wanting to talk to you was for you to help me, witch bitch." jungwoo chuckled again, looking taeyong in the eyes this time. "what, you're  _actually_ considering wanting to bed this guy? you really are a lee vampire, you're always horny." taeyong crossed his arms, turning to his other side to face away from jungwoo. yeah, so it was known for his ancestors to be naturally seductive and down to fuck. and what about it? he's pretty sure his grandma would still take the opportunity to bang if she ever got it.

"don't slutshame my ancestry. most importantly, don't slutshame me." taeyong and jungwoo were always ones to give up the proper, formal speech when they were alone with each other. it was just tiring to have to sound all sexy and smart all the time, it was relieving to say you're "tired as fuck" or "coming down with a mad case of munchies", you know? jungwoo rolled his eyes, walking over to taeyong's tiny body curled up on the grass and crouching down to him. "okay, you really want my help?" taeyong shrugged. "i dunno, but i have no other choice. all my other friends are stupid. you are too, but a just little less."

jungwoo smacked his ass.

"listen here, man. you really want to get what you want, just use some of that good old vampire hypnotism. he'll be like putty in your hand, and you can drink his blood way easier before or after you wanna do it." as taeyong held his sore ass, he thought. yes, taeyong had the ability to hypnotize people. all it took was a good day and taeyong's natural aroma, and any being was under his spell. here's the thing, it was tough to do that. he has done it before, and that one time was a  _lot_ of fun. it was with an ex boyfriend though. "you have a point." taeyong spoke, sitting up and looking at jungwoo.

"one problem, i don't know if i can do it again. it takes a lot of my energy to do that, woo." jungwoo pondered, sitting on the grass in front of him and tilting his head to ask for more details. "like..a vampire has to be relaxed, has to have a lot of confidence in what they're doing, their overall mood and aura has to be something super chill, y'know?" jungwoo scoffed. "so, like, a self-care day? that's it?" taeyong shrugged, his long legs intertwining with jungwoo's. "i guess? i don't know where to start on that, though."

"i have everything you need for a self-care day. you wanna spend the night? we can get started in the morning." taeyong looked at jungwoo, his eyes narrowed. it was almost as if he could read his mind, because all the damn bastard did was smirk at him. he was a witch, so he knew that he'd made all of these concoctions and goods all by himself. all for a self care day. and he was letting taeyong use them. his gaze softened, and he smiled sweetly at his friend. "i'd love to, jungwoo."

he hates jungwoo. he promises.

-

a day of bath bombs and face masks later, taeyong is in jungwoo's bathroom borrowing clothes. as of now, he was shirtless and admiring himself in the mirror above the sink as jungwoo rummaged around in his closet. he, in fact, was still wearing a face mask, the mint-colored paste drying on his face and making taeyong wonder if he needed cucumbers on his eyes. "what kind of outfit does he like?"

taeyong shrugged. "i don't know, i've barely talked to him. just give me that one button-up shirt you have." jungwoo nodded, watching as taeyong admired his eye makeup and styled hair. both being the work of jungwoo. he sat atop the bathroom sink and checked himself out, jungwoo coming in and tossing the shirt at his face. "okay, taeyong. put it on. let me see." taeyong pulled the cloth off of his face, hopping off of the sink and pulling it over his shoulders.

taeyong looked amazing. he looked wonderful, better than he's ever looked. in his own opinion, anyway. taeyong's always dressed himself, done his hair the same way, and he's always thought it looked average. even with words from anyone else, he's seen it as an average look. and now, he looks hot. he could surely say so. he felt the silky material hanging off his body, his silky smooth skin, and smiled at himself in the mirror. his mind was clouded with nothing but just "i'm so pretty, i'm so attractive" and it made everything else go quiet.

until jungwoo tapped him. "hey, i'm starting to get dizzy..and you're starting to look more and more sexy, yong. i think it worked." taeyong smirked. "thanks, jungwoo. couldn't have done it without you."

maybe he doesn't hate jungwoo.

-

johnny didn't have anything to do, yet again. the most eventful part of his day was finding some cosplayers making out outside of the apartment building. one of them wore every shade of pink that ever existed, and the other guy was just..tall. and johnny was just looking for an earring. he isn't into voyeurism or anything, but from the looks of it their little kissing session was getting pretty steamy.

y'know what, they were probably a couple of high school kids. johnny's mind wandered as he brushed the stray crumbs from his jeans. they seemed to get embarrassed like one. once johnny caught them all they did were stutter and blush and apologize. johnny didn't even care, man. he just wanted his earring back. johnny stood from his seat and grabbed his jacket, pulling it over his plain white t-shirt. he grabbed his wallet as well, cause he was heading down to the gas station down the road. yeah, johnny's favorite.

johnny's mind wandered to what he'd seen on the news earlier today. he saw an interview they'd gotten with someone who thinks he's a full-on vampire. johnny thinks he's kind of dumb, and possibly insane, but the chance that he could be telling the truth wasn't impossible. they'd shown his (admittedly cute) face, his way too long canine teeth, and the way he didn't bleed when he was pricked on the finger.

so then, johnny thought, he must have been taken to area 51. if he was a vampire, why would he just out himself like that? that's weird, really, really weird. johnny pondered some more, shoving his hands in his pocket as he neared the gas station. johnny thought about the possibility of there being any vampires or anything of the sort in the city he lived in. as he turned into the store, the teenage girl working behind the counter gave him a sweet greeting. but all he did was stare into space.

johnny had only purchased chips and some soda. he wasn't going to have an eventful night, maybe he'd invite that gongmyung guy from down the hall to get stoned, or maybe that other guy from the floor below him to make out again. johnny lived a weird life in his apartment building. he thinks that guys name was..what, doyoung? he's a good time. really cute, too. he's super chill.

as johnny walked out from the doors of the little shop, his bag hanging from the grip of his fingers, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. he turned to face whoever had done so, and his gaze ended up landing on the form of a short, small man. his eyes were wide and almost sparkled. he looked..really excited. "pardon me..i hope i don't come off as too strong.." johnny looked down at him. he smelled really nice.

"but..i've seen you around here before. multiple times. i don't know if you've ever seen me, but.." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, which brought johnny's eyes to dart across the bracelet around his wrist and the extra two buttons he'd left undone on his shirt. his skin looked so soft, so smooth, so  _markable._ "i-i think you're really cute, and i.." his red hair looked soft and fluffy, and his shy smile made johnny's head foggy.

or, maybe it was his loss of sleep.

taeyong noticed how his eyelids began to lower as he spoke, and he was happy with it. this innocent, shy facade was getting tiring. "i-i think you're really cute.." taeyong averted his gaze to his hands, those that fidgeted and squirmed. johnny found all of this pretty adorable. even if he wasn't feeling as dazed and weird as he did, this guy was super, super cute.

"oh..you're not so bad-looking yourself..y'know.." his words sounded so foreign, he had to double check to make sure he wasn't speaking some random ass gibberish. he must have said the right thing, because the man shyly covered his face and his bright smile. "you're so sweet.." johnny thought for a moment.  _sweet._ he smelled sweet. this man smelled so sweet, and so intoxicating. like wine.

"will you come with me for a little bit..?" taeyong spoke, his fingers dragging along his arm. johnny felt chills prick against his neck as he made contact with him, his head nodding without him telling it to. taeyong took his dizziness as a sign of cooperation, smiling so stupidly that he didn't even realize that taeyong was leading him deep into the forest.

soon enough, taeyong had stopped at a tree and looked around. johnny watched as he scanned the area, admiring the way his eyes sparkled with every beam of light that hit him. "we're okay. we're near my house anyway." johnny's mind buzzed at that. he lives in the forest? what was he planning to do? why is it good that they're near his house? oh god, is johnny going to die? seriously, johnny needs to find a better place to get his snacks if he runs into a goddamn murderer near this spot. johnny doesn't want to fucking die.

johnny slumped against a tree, falling downwards so that he was now sitting on the ground. his bag was seated next to him, but it wasn't going to be of much importance anymore. taeyong watched him and laughed, walking towards him and plopping his small figure into johnny's lap. johnny let out a small noise of surprise, his hands hovering just above his hips. taeyong breathed a small laugh, his teeth showing. the smell was only getting stronger, and johnny almost felt numb. almost.

"you never mentioned anything about being a vampire." johnny slurred, listening to the other's sly chuckle as he pressed his cold fingers to johnny's neck. he didn't actually know if he was a vampire or not, he was just dazed. he got chills as taeyong leaned towards his ear, using a free hand to guide johnny's hand underneath his shirt. "i didn't think i needed to..and i certainly don't need to now. do i?" and something, something about his wickedly addictive scent of wine and those alluring, dazzling eyes, made johnny feel nothing but his fingertips across his skin.

taeyong kissed the side of his face, johnny's mind going blank and hazy. it wasn't until he heard taeyong's voice whispering "follow my lead" that he began to take action. his hand under taeyong's shirt held onto his waist, his second one holding his hip as he connected his lips to taeyong's neck. taeyong bit down on his bottom lip. a smug, sexy laugh escaped from his throat, his hands holding onto his shoulders as he sucked and marked on his skin. johnny's mouth was so warm and soft, he needed more. much, much more.

and he got exactly that.

a small groan escaped taeyong's lips as he pulled away, johnny's lips losing his contact on his neck. the human groaned as well, more frustrated than taeyong thought he'd be. he seemed riled up. and it was just..such a sight, taeyong could hardly contain himself. he held his head up, and brought their lips together in a rough kiss. johnny's hands rested on his hips, thumbs threatening to hook into his pants, but he waited. taeyong wanted to devour him, stay here and his him forever, but he was a little too impatient for that.

johnny swiped his tongue across taeyong's bottom lip, taeyong suppressing a smile as he opened his mouth to let johnny do what he wanted. they were getting heated very quickly, taeyong grinding his hips down every now and then and making johnny grip firmly onto his hips to keep him from moving. they separated for brief moments and crashed their lips together immediately after. johnny's mind was filled with thoughts too dirty to be described, what with how this man was trying to grind down and agitate him.

taeyong bit johnny's lip, and he flinched at the action. taeyong hummed, satisfied, and leaned down to graze his teeth against johnny's neck. he was hungry.  _so, so hungry.._ but he couldn't do it.

taeyong let out a frustrated grunt, angry that he just  _can't bring himself to bite the guy._ one part of him was screaming at himself to just bite him and get it over with, to staisfy his hunger. but another part of him felt..bad. felt bad that he was just trying to get snacks and go back home. but then again, he probably has nothing to do and this is all he's going to get. but also, he probably just wanted to go home and then fall asleep, what if he had a long day?

then he was the one who was bitten. taeyong whined, feeling the odd sensation of a human's teeth on his neck was something so new and so..different. he gripped onto his shoulders firmly, the space in his underwear growing tighter. he'd never actually been bitten himself, believe it or not. ironic, isn't it? johnny's hands roamed around as he sucked and tried to leave marks on his neck, but they weren't showing up.

taeyong quickly moved so his neck wasn't as exposed as it was, fanning his breath over johnny's skin.  _god,_ he smelled good. "you just can't contain yourself.." taeyong near growled, johnny's eyes hooded and gone, but equally as lustful. a cocky grin was spread across johnny's red, swollen lips. "fucking  _mortal."_ he hissed, a hand fisting into johnny's hair and tugging so his entire neck was exposed. he's so pretty, so vulnerable, so  _sexy._ he wanted him. only him. just this mortal, he only wants  _him._

"god  _damn_ it, i want you  _inside me._ " he yanked johnny's head to face him, face embarrassingly displaying a look of lust and desperation. "you're just a fucking human, but you have such an effect on me. just do it, do  _me._ " taeyong near begged, curling his face into his neck. his body felt so strange, he hadn't had a feeling like this since his ex boyfriend. and even then, he'd never felt this needy. _"fuck my brains out, i dare you. i fucking want you to, just-"_

"hyung."

a familiar voice snapped him out of it, his breath hitching when he raised his head from the crook of johnny's neck. he took a shaky breath, preparing himself for the sight he was going to see, and whipped his head to the side. " _what,_ xuxi." yukhei looked stern but nervous, swallowing the lump in his throat. johnny lazily turned his head to the guy, recognizing his clothes as the same kid he'd found making out with someone earlier.

"you have company, hyung. y-your parents are at the house." taeyong's eyes widened, before he gripped onto johnny's shoulders, which made the other groan. he could tell he was tired, but he didn't think that he'd make him actually fall asleep. " _now?_ i don't even have my formal clothes on, these are jungwoo's clothes! they don't like jungwoo!" taeyong complained on and on, hopping off of johnny's lap.

and that's all he remembered before he fell asleep.

-

johnny shot straight up from his couch, brain still foggy and trying to recover from whatever kind of drugs he'd taken last night. he panted and gasped for air, feeling his body and making sure this wasn't a dream. that and, making sure he didn't have any scars from losing any organs. doyoung and gongmyung rushed over from the little kitchen area of the apartment, doyoung holding a glass of water. he's pretty sure he's been drinking from it as well, but doyoung and johnny have been having high make out sessions since he moved in. so he doesn't care.

"johnny! you're awake, thank god!" doyoung grinned, placing down the water onto the nightstand next to the couch. gongmyung simply let out a sigh of relief, sitting on the floor. johnny looked towards them both with a blank stare. the only noise heard was doyoung's sweet chuckling, that never failed to make johnny's ears turn red. "what happened last night, johnny? some kid dropped you off here and said you almost got laid in the middle of the forest." johnny sighed, averting his gaze from gongmyung and looking towards his lap instead.

"you almost had sex in the forest? that's unhygienic, johnny! gross." doyoung scoffed, but returned to discreetly hold johnny's hand. why was he so touchy today? johnny keppt his gaze focused on his lap, trying to gather the words to respond to gongmyung. "i..i don't know, really. i went to the gas station, i got my snacks, there was a guy..he was so..fragrant," johnny rambled on, running a hand through his tousled hair. "it was so blurry. he was so cold, dude. we just..made out. in the forest."

"did you follow a  _random_ stranger into the forest? johnny, what if your dumbass has some kind of disease now?" the elder male spoke, glaring at johnny. johnny hadn't thought about. what if he got herpes? "dude,  _something_ about him made me follow him into the forest, okay? quit blaming me and my dick!" johnny groaned, shutting his eyes and massaging his head. it was true, his dick really did speak louder than his brain sometimes. he was trying to soothe his racing mind, before his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a plastic bag being rummaged through.

johnny's eyes shot to the source of the noise, glaring when he realized gongmyung was reaching into his bag of snacks. "hey, dude! i almost died yesterday, and you're taking my snacks? i should take you out of my will, you get nothing." the older rolled his eyes, earning a little laugh from doyoung. "no, idiot. there's a sticky note in here." johnny quirked a brow, taking the yellow paper from gongmyung's extended hand and swallowed his fear. he hopes it isn't a "get yourself checked" note.

"doyoung-ah, you look as nervous as johnny. fuck's up with you?" doyoung glared at gongmyung, sticking his tongue out. "eat my ass, i'm worried about him too." the latter only laughed, flicking doyoung's nose. he flinched, and smacked the other's wrist. this was banter johnny had seen before, they were always fighting. sometimes he felt like he was in a sitcom with those two.

johnny didn't pay much attention to them however, all of the energy his tiny brain could muster was all being put into this note. he ignored gongmyung and doyoung's stupid argument about doyoung's nose and focused on the curly, elegant handwriting on this note. the black ink that sunk and dried into the paper was beautiful, if he was being honest.

**_i had a good time with you, baby. sorry for my friend, he can be a handful. i hope you got back home safe. maybe we can do this again sometime. and this time, we won't have any interruptions. anytime you need me, come wandering into the forest. (preferably at night.) sincerely, your sweet sugar skull. xx_ **

johnny stared up blankly at the wall at the end of the room, staying silent. his brain drowned out all the noise the two in front of the couch were making, and his mind raced. why did he choose him? who was this guy? and why did he smell so..addictive? johnny could barely recall his time with the man last night, only remembering the tiniest details about him. the way his back arched when he latched his lips onto his neck, the way he whined right in his ear when johnny gripped onto his hips, and the way his lips felt against johnny's when they made out so roughly.

johnny did end up getting a boner that night, and he felt it. he remembers it. he remembers almost agreeing to what the man had told him to do, damn close to fucking the shit out of him in the middle of a dark forest.

..johnny shook away those thoughts, placing down the note and reaching down to grab the soda that was still in its small plastic bag.

"you know, guys." johnny spoke, cracking open the drink. he was a little upset that it was room-temperature and not refreshingly cold. "you look alike. it's a little shocking sometimes. you could be brothers." johnny breathed a laugh, taking a sip from his soda. gongmyung and doyoung however, gave johnny the most "are you kidding me look" he's ever seen.

"what?" he spoke. doyoung looked more scared than shocked, but that soon faded as gongmyung began to laugh. "johnny! you dipshit!doyoung  _is_ my brother, he's two years younger than me!" he spoke between laughs, and johnny just sat there with wide eyes. "what the fuck?? you guys are _brothers_ and i never even got the memo?" he whined, and doyoung laughed along with his newfound brother. johnny was kind of mad that he didn't know and nobody bothered to tell him that  _hey, these two sons of bitches came from the same mother. they are the sons of the same bitch._ which would be rude, i mean, you don't just go insulting someone's mom like that-

hold on. johnny threw a knowing look to doyoung. does this mean..he's been making out with his best friend's brother for six months?? doyoung caught his glance, and nodded firmly. johnny damn near freaked out. this is so embarrassing! ever since he moved in, he'd always smoke weed with gongmyung. and right after he left, or right after he passed out on johnny's couch, doyoung would come in and they'd have a high make out session. so he's made out with  _gongmyung's little brother_ with _gongmyung in the same room while it happened??_ how could he-

doyoung pressed his pointer finger to his lips, discreetly so gongmyung wouldn't see him do so. johnny's eyes shifted from gongmyung wiping stray tears away from his face, and then back to doyoung, who kept a clear smile on his face as he turned back to hit his brother playfully.

what the fuck is happening to johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> nyeheheheheeheheheehehhee i lost one version of the ending paragraph bc my stupid computer updated but hey!! i got it all done again in a few hours but it ended up looking more rushed than i wanted it to :/ sorry juseyo  
> please leave comments!! i'd love to hear what you think and i love reading comments uwu  
> i hope you liked it!! if u wanna see more of my random writing and my obsession over vampires go follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofairytech)  
> thank you for reading!! <333


End file.
